


The Show Must Go On

by broken_hearted_bard



Category: The L Word
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Multi, One-Shot, Post-Season Six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/pseuds/broken_hearted_bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting at a table, Shane reads an article about Jenny.</p><p>Post-Jenny's Death, Post-Season Six.<br/>Canon through S6. Not canon with anything Ilene Chaiken has said about where she'd have taken a spin-off or anything.</p><p>Last name of Susan (aka Alysse) has been made up, because I can't remember if she was given one on the show, and IMDB doesn't say.</p><p>Implied: Helena/Dylan, Alice/Clea, Tasha/Jamie, Shane/Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Show Must Go On

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions: Bette/Tina.  
> Mentions: Original Female Character. Angelica. Mellie (semi-original female character)*.
> 
> *I couldn't remember if Max's baby was given a sex or gender on the show, so I've made it up.
> 
> Additionally, I re-watched S6, and I read Bette & Tina's Wiki pages, but I couldn't find information on where Bette used to work or where Tina was going to work, so I've made those up as well.

"After twelve weeks of intense, exhaustive investigation, the death of Jennifer Schecter has been ruled accidental by the Los Angeles Police Department. The D.A. will assume no foul play and therefore will not press charges. Miss Schecter died at a friends' home when she went over a temporary railing and into said friends' swimming pool. Cause of death is suffocation, likely due to drowning. It has been determined that she fell as result of an accident.

During her life, Schecter wrote a series of short stories ( _Thus Spoke Sara Shuster_ ), two novels ( _Some of Her Parts_ and _Lez Girls_ ) and two screenplays ( _Lez Girls_ and _These Unlikely Happenings_ ). The latter is currently being turned into a film, whose adaptation will be written and directed by Kate Arden. The film will star Susan Stein, who played Alysse in The Girls, and up-and-comer Joanie Banks. Coincidentally, The Girls will finally see world-wide release on Valentines Day.

If you'd like to read more about author Jennifer Schecter you can purchase _Chaos and Intrigue: The Unauthorized Biography of Jennifer Schecter_ by Stacy Merkin, which will be available in June."

Shane folded the newspaper and put it down on the table. "Well, there you have it," she said as she tapped her fingers on the table. "Accidental." She looked around the table slowly. 

Alice let out a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding. "We should have figured," she said casually. "I mean, the police released the scene pretty early, and they let Bette and Tina sell their house..."

Max shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah," he replied. He looked up at Alice with wide eyes for a moment. "And...Bette and Tina...they're doing okay?"

Alice grinned and nodded at Kit, who sat across from her.

"For sure!" Kit exclaimed. "Bette's running the New York office of the Kelly Wentworth Gallery. Angelica's started a new preschool program, and Tina's doing really great at This Year's Productions - so well, they might move her to the England offices!"

"England?" Max whispered anxiously.

"Oh, yeah!" Kit said. She frowned. "I'm sure they'll talk to you about it, Max. They wouldn't take Mellie, especially as a newborn, across the atlantic without talking it through with you."

Max nodded. "Yeah, yeah, you're probably right." His eyes grew sad. He shook his head. "Besides...Tina's only worked there for, what, ten weeks?"

"That's right, Max, I'm sure a move to England is well down the line," Helena added as she got up from the table. "Kit, I'm headed over to Hit. You'll hold the fort down here?"

Kit smiled. "Of course," she said as she glanced around The Planet to make sure everything was running smoothly. "Dylan's screening is tonight, right?"

Helena grinned. "Yeah, it's going to be a madhouse, though I'm glad it'll be a more personal event, since we're using the basement screening room at Hit instead of going with the theater that Shaolin wanted." Helena grabbed her purse. "Dylan's really quite pleased." She looked around the table. "You're all coming, right?" After a series of nods and grins, Helena left.

As Helena exited, Shane turned to Alice. "You're getting together with Tasha and Jamie, later, right?"

Alice smiled brightly - a little too brightly. "Yeah, for a drink. I'm bringing Clea - Tash wants to meet her, officially. And then Clea and I will be headed to the screening after."

"Tasha and Jamie aren't coming?" Shane asked gently.

"No, they didn't really feel like it - Tash said...they're not really part of the group, you know?" Alice replied.

Shane nodded and stood. "Okay, I'm sorry she feels that way." She sighed. "I've got to go. We're settling the house today - and there's some final papers to sign from Jenny's will."

"I still can't believe she left you the house," Max said as he rose from his seat. Although he'd given birth only a few weeks ago, you wouldn't be able to tell just by looking at him. "Or that she'd paid it off, really," he finished.

"We'd still like you to live there, especially now, after the construction. You know you can stay as long as you'd like," Shane said. "Are you going to be home later?"

"I love living there, Shane. Yeah, I'll be home before you, probably." Max smiled. "I'm happy with the construction. It's nice, having my own bathroom and kitchen area."

Shane grinned. "Okay, I've really got to go. Molly's waiting."

As Shane left, she could hear the remaining group members get into an argument about Alice's newest article for Out L.A.

_End_


End file.
